


The captain the director and the assassin

by YourOwnGayAunt



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, I don't know how tags work, My First Fanfic, NyssAvaLance, Poly triangle instead of a love triangle, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: Sara and Ava have their time off after saving the world by singing in a circle and they decide to go on a road trip. For some mysterious reason they end up in Star/Starling city. Sara wants Ava to meet her old friends- she meets Oliver and Felicity and guess who is else there? The one and only heir to the demon herself. Who tags along for a mission on the Waverider. Hijinks ensue.(Because as Katrina Law said - Nyssa loves blondes)Timeline after Legends season 4 and Arrow somewhere earlier than the last season it doesn't really matter





	The captain the director and the assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot but I am planning on doing more...  
And I am open to suggestions  
By the way English is my second language so apologies for any errors

Sara is looking between the two women afraid to break the silence. Ava and Nyssa are just staring at each other. Their facial expressions unreadable and it makes Sara feel uneasy. Finally Ava clears her throat: ,,Well, so, it's you who I heard so much about. The stories don't do you justice Nyssa Al Ghul." she looks Nyssa up and down. The assassin smirks at that. ,,Unfortunately I didn't have the pleasure of hearing about you so it seems I am at a disadvantage here. But it seems that you and my belo-Sara are..." she gets cut off by the Captain: ,,Nyssa, this is my girlfriend Ava, Ava, this is my former lover Nyssa." Sara tries to force a smile. She's still looking back and forth between the two afraid that they are going to murder each other.  
,,Well, I am glad that my hypothesis that Sara has exceptionally good taste in women and questionable taste in men appears to be truthful." Nyssa smiled. Ava slightly blushed at that. ,,Thanks, I guess." the director said as she ran her hand through her hair. The tension seemed to disappear.

Sara got called in for a team meeting with the rest of the legends so the two badass ladies were left alone in Sara's quarters.

,,Nice pantsuit." Nyssa commented.  
,,Nice leather." Ava commented back.  
After a while the awkwardness left them completely and they were talking about dealing with Sara and her mannerisms and Nyssa talked about the League training and Ava explained the time travel stuff and they bonded over the lack of childhood. Ava being a clone and Nyssa being brought up to be the heir and an assassin from a very early age.

By the time captain Lance got back (which was several hours later because the legends couldn't agree on the best solution to their time problem) the two were sitting on the bed side by side backs against the wall and chatting. Sara couldn't believe her eyes. ,,Hey," they both said in unison. ,,Ava and I were just discussing how you're always late but we can't stay mad at you because you're very charming." 

Sara had to blink a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream. Nyssa was actually chatting with her girlfriend and had her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. These two seemed to get along almost too well. She wasn't feeling jealous. Quite the opposite actually. She had to admit that she did have fantasies about this several times but she never thought that the day would come that a) the two met b) they liked each other  
It was like a fever dream come to life.  
Sara gestured for Ava to scoot so she could get next to them on the bed. ,,Mind including me in the conversation?" she smiled and the three women started talking. The conversation has turned more and more flirty and the room has turned hotter and hotter which was probably because Gideon wanted them to 'go for it' already. Jackets came off and eventually the rest of the clothes as well.

It was Nyssa who first brushed her lips against Ava's jaw with a light kiss and everything escalated from there. Sara was still amazed at how the two got along and she just stared at the two women who were making out. When they broke the kiss Ava gestured for the captain to come join them. And so she did. It didn't take long before she was sandwiched between the two taller ladies and had hands roaming her body and lips on her neck and shoulder.  
Nyssa who was behind Sara appreciatively caressed the canary's abs and kissed and nipped at her neck. Ava captured her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss and lightly squeezed her ass which got her a soft gasp from the captain...


End file.
